1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconducting ceramics elongated body comprising a longitudinally extending oxide ceramics superconducting layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a superconducting material of oxide ceramics has been highlighted because of its high critical temperature. The range of practicable use of such a superconducting material is being widened with increase in critical temperature. For example, study has been made in order to apply the material to a power transmission medium etc. in the field of power transmission/distribution.
The first problem to be solved for applying an oxide ceramics superconducting material to a power transmission medium or the like is how to elongate such a superconducting material. Further, a satisfactorily elongated superconducting material must have appropriate flexibility since the same is wound on a reel or the like in practice. Thus, the second problem to be solved for applying the oxide ceramics superconducting material to a power transmission medium or the like is how to provide appropriate flexibility.